


I would be...

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fraxus Family One-Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: DaddyFreed, Family Fluff, M/M, PapaLaxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus hears a beautiful sound coming from his daughter's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would be...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget the review!

Elizabeth always slept through the night when she was a baby, never giving her parents trouble.

However on those rare occasions where she seemed to want to try out her new lungs, she would cry for hours and the only one that would be able to calm her was Freed.

Laxus never knew why that was, maybe he had a way of taming the Dreyar in her. Mavis knows that Freed is the only thing that can calm _Laxus_ down. He was short tempered at the best of times so when a hand was place on his shoulder or his face pulled down to meet soft lips, all his anger and frustration would be washed away.

It all started when the baby began to cry one night and Freed had taken it upon himself to see to her. Laxus having no objections rolled over and threw the covers over himself. A sleepy chuckle was heard behind him and soon the soft patter of footsteps lead out the door.

Thinking that it would only take a few minutes to calm the girl, Laxus’ curiosity was sparked when it was well into an hour and Freed was still not in bed.

Getting up he rolled his neck and moved out of the room. Walking down the hall way he saw the light of Elizabeth’s room had been dimmed. The door closed until only a cracked was left.

He intended to just walk in and see what was taking him so long until he heard a soft voice through the crack in the door.

The sound of singing drifted through the air and reached his ears. Stopping in shock he moved closer only to register that the voice belong to none other than Freed Justine.

Soft whimpering accompanied his sweet voice and the Lightning Dragon deduced that his mate was just able to calm the new born down.

Letting the sweet voice flow through him, he moved close enough to hear but far enough to go unnoticed. Leaning against the wall Laxus slid down to sit on the floor. Pulling both his legs up, he rested his arms on his bent knees.

Freed walked around the nursery with a bounce in his step as he cradled his child against his chest. Her short little arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles along his back he let a small smile form on his lips.

“When I wake up, yeah I know I’m gonna be. I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.” His voice floated out in a sweet tone, the whimpers escaping the little girl’s lips began to disappear and she buried her face into her father’s neck.

Laxus rested his head against the wall, a smile appear on his face and the onslaught of memories made his heart swell with emotions. Looking down he saw his wedding ring.

Freed was singing the song from their first dance.

Closing his eyes he hummed along to his lover.

“When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you.” The Rune mage chuckled at the last part he sang.

Looking down he noticed the silver band on his finger. A golden lighting rod adored the meatal.

He was finally living his dream with the man he loved.

Felling his baby girl start to doze off he began to hum the rest of the familiar tone. Rocking to the rhythm he let his eyes slowly fall shut. A feeling of warmth grew in his chest and suddenly he heard behind him a low voice sing to _him_.  

“But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more. Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles to fall down at your door.”

Turning around Freed saw Laxus standing under the door way, a smile of tenderness softening his face. His lips moving to make the words of the song.

Moving deeper into the room, Freed met him half way and a strong arm was wrapped around his waist.

“When I’m working, yes I know I’m gonna be. I’m gonna be the man who’s working hard for you.” Freed couldn’t help by sing back to his God as he was slowly pulled into a dance.

Laxus’ eyes moved from him to the little bundle in Freed’s arm and his free hand came to rest on her little head. His large hand stroking the soft blonde hair.

That’s what they did for the next few minutes, time stood still as they moved and softly sang together. Foreheads pressed against eachother they moved through the room. Their beautiful daughter between them sleeping peacefully to the sound of her fathers’ voice, safe from any harm.

Ending the song they met the other’s gaze and sang.

_“When I’m dreaming, yes I know I’m ganna dream. Dream about the time when I’m with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!


End file.
